Lie to me
by Fan0190
Summary: Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Drago malfoy trompe Hermione,mais quand celle-ci le découvre et dévoile tout en une chanson ça donne sa. résumé merdeux Songfic mini fic suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Drago malfoy trompe Hermione,mais quand celle-ci dévoile tout en une chanson ça donne sa. résumé merdeux Songfic minific**

**Hermione se Rendait dans la Grande salle qui était prévu pour le Bal de la Saint-Valentin,Sa vie avait bien changé en 3 mois elle «sortait » avec Drago malfoy qui a force de cohabiter avec la préfète en chef ce sont trouver de nombreux point commun et avait construit une relation amoureuse durable. Mais c'était sans compter sur les penchant du beau blond Sur son infidelité, tout poudlard était au courant sauf hermione mais un soir elle avait surpris une conversation entre deux fille de 6ième années de Serpentard au début elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à que le nom de son homologue soit mentionné, les deux filles chuchotaient mais elle pouvait entendre quelque bribes Qui disait:**

**-....je me demande bien pourquoi il reste avec cette sang de bourbe alors qu'il passe toute ces nuit a la salle sur demande! **

**-Moi non plus mais au moins on sait qu'il n'est pas réservé qu'a une seule personne si tu voit ce que j'veux dire Gloussa l'autre**

**-ouais passons, j'ai une tenu magnifique pour le bal...**

**Mais hermione n'entendait déjà plus elle était partie en pleure dans la salle commune des préfets sa vue était brouillé Heureusement pour elle Drago n'était pas elle réussit a atteindre sa chambre, elle se doutait depuis quelque temps que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui mais jamais elle n'aurai pensée qu'il la Tr... non c'était tro dure une Haine sans nom la pris elle toucha instinctivement la bague de fidelité qu'elle avait au doigt. Elle allait mettre les choses au clair, Ce soir.**

**+*+**+*+*+*+*++**+**+*+**+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+**

**Hermione Vite le bal commence dans cinq minutes tout le monde nous attends cria-t-il derrière la porte**

**Je te rejoins en bas Dit elle assez froidement mais Drago ne le remarqua pas**

**elle ouvrit la porte enfin prête Drago sortit un wouah a peine audible,elle était habillé d'une robe bleu ciel qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse fendue vers le devant surmonté de fine bretelle avec des chaussure argenté a talon. Ces cheveux avait des boucles sublime aux reflet d'or.**

**Tu es sublime dit il, **

**merci, tu n'est pas mal non plus essaya-t-elle de sourire, il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle dévia la tête au dernier moment.**

**On y va, on va être en retard,elle le devança.**

**+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*++***

**On était dans la Grande salle pour le bal de la saint-Valentin Tout le monde dansais,s'amusait . La Brune Se doutait que Drago la trouvait distante depuis le début du bal mais il ne fit aucun commentaire . A coté d'eux Harry et Ron chuchotaient quand elle leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient le brun répondit simplement:**

**- il paraît que Dumbledore a préparé quelque chose Hermione regarda dumbledore,il parlait avec Mc Gonagall qui semblait stupéfait il fit avec un hochement de tête et réclama le silence qui ce fit aussitôt.**

**- Bien, jeunes gens je demanderai aux bizarr sister's de bien laisser place à la scène pour une Surprise Que j'ai prévu Nous allons faire un KARAOKE ! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'ai fait un chapitre court aujourd'hui et mais la suite sera Sur le PDV De DRAGO! _

_ Review?_


	2. Le Bal

Me revoilà pour la suite désolée j'avait dit que ce serai PDV de drago mais ce sera pour plus tard dsl... La chanson que va chanter hermione est du chanteur **Neyo elle s'apelle lie to me **, mettez la chanson en route pendant que vous liser Parole a gauche Traduction a Droite.

*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+**+**+*+*+**+*+**+*+

Un karaoké, il est encore plus fou que ce j'croyais dit drago

Blaise a la remarque ne dit mot Drago dû comprendre pourquoi car il dit:

Tu sais je me sent de plus en plus mal par rapport a mione ces derniers temp, avoua le Blond

y'a de quoi dit blaise assez froidement songea drago tout poudlard sais que tu la trompe sauf elle et ses amis!

Je sais mais j'ai changé je l'aime vraiment

et tu t'en ai rendu compte au bout de combien de fille passer demanda blaise

Blaise! Tu es mon amis ou pas s'enerva -t-il

le tien mais aussi celui d'hermione, elle ne mérite pas ça!

J'ai changé je te jure, je lui avouerai tout et je suis sûre qu'elle me pardonnera

Et tu crois que ça va être si facile que sa demanda t-il le métis

non, elle va être en colère mais sa s'arrangera...enfin j'espère ajouta t-il plus bas. Il furent interrompu par le directeur qui pris la parole.

Miss Granger a tenu a commencer, je lui laisse donc la scène déclara dumbledore

Drago vit hermione s'avancer jusqu'à la scène et elle se tourna vers lui en déclarant :

j'ai choisit cette chanson exprès pour toi Drago, il eût un sourrire

**Lie to me **Raconte moi un mensonge [x7]  
Lie... Ment... Le sourrire de drago se décomposa a la fin de cette phrase il avait l'intuition que ça allait pas bien se terminer. Pas Bien du tout...

I just wanna be lone Je veux juste être seul  
I don't wanna feel a thing Je ne veux rien ressentir  
I don't want reality Je ne veux pas la vérité / Voir la réalité  
Actualy, reality stinks En faite, la réalité me dégoûte  
How about we just pretend, Comment on va, on prétend just  
That your cellphone didn't even ring Que ton phone n'avais même pas sonné  
And that I wasn't on the other side of the door Et que je n'étais pas de l'autre côté de la porte  
Listening to everything. Ecoutant tout  
Tell me another lie Raconte moi un autre mensonge

[Chorus] : [Refrain] :  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie... Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge

Lie to me [x7] Raconte moi un mensonge [x7]  
Lie Ment...

Please make me believe S'il te plaît, fais moi croire  
That there is nobody for you and me Qu'il ya personne entre toi et moi  
When I ask who where you talking to Quand je te demande à qui tu est en train de parler  
Tell me it was Candy Dis moi que c'était Kimberly  
Tell me the last night you didn't leave Dis moi que la nuit dernière tu n'était pas sortis  
After you thought I was asleep Après que t'es pensé que j'étais endormi  
Krept back in that 6 45 Dis moi que c'était juste un rêve  
Tell me it was just a dream Bébé j'ai besoin, desesperement, desesperement  
Baby I need, desperately, desperately De te croire  
To believe you Car je ne veux pas être seul responsable  
Cause I wont be held resonpsible Pour ce que, ce que je vais peut-être faire  
For what, what I might do Bébé j'ai besoin, desesperement, desesperement  
Baby I need, desperately, desperately De te croire  
To believe you Car je ne veux pas être seul responsable  
Cause I wont be held responsible Pour ce que, ce que tu vas peut-être me raconter... un autre mensonge  
For what, what I might to do me another lie

[Chorus] : [Refrain] :  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie... Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge

Tell me another lie Raconte moi un autre mensonge  
Tell me another lie Raconte moi un autre mensonge  
Tell me another lie Raconte moi un autre mensonge  
Tell me another lie Raconte moi un autre mensonge

[Chorus] : [Refrain] :  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie, Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true, Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie... Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est de me raconter un autre mensonge

Elle s'arrêta en larme devant lui prenant la main, elle ouvrit la bouche

pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit comme moi en ce moment puis elle sortit de la grande salle. Il ouvrit sa main pour découvrir la Bague de fidélité qu'il lui avait offerte...elle savait tout...il eût un silence pesant dans la Grande sale Drago regarda tout le monde pour s'arreter sur Harry et Ron qui arborait une expression furieuse. Hermione quant a elle ne cessait de courir. Mais on pouvait entendre a travers tout le château un cri déchirant prononcé: HERMIONE !


End file.
